1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiator grilles for vehicles and, more specifically, to a moveable radiator grille assembly for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a radiator grille for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. Typically, the radiator grille is disposed longitudinally between a radiator and front bumper of the vehicle. Generally, the radiator grille is fixedly secured to vehicle structure with fasteners. Although the radiator grille provides a pleasing aesthetic appearance to the vehicle, it suffers from the disadvantage that it may be damaged or damage other components of the vehicle upon a collision type impact of the front bumper. Another disadvantage is that hand tools are required to assemble the radiator grille to the vehicle structure. A further disadvantage is that the radiator grille requires unique right and left hand support assemblies which requires two (2) sets of tooling for all individual components of the support assemblies.